


Roses of Picardy [vid]

by splix



Category: War Horse, War Horse (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stills of Jamie Stewart and Jim Nicholls set to John McCormack's "Roses of Picardy." Final image courtesy of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaLovely/pseuds/LeylaLovely">LeylaLovely</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses of Picardy [vid]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [VID: Roses of Picardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887754) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl)




End file.
